Music of the Heart
by just lil ol' me
Summary: A very cheesy and fluffy Mimato. My very first attempt at writing fanfics, so please be nice!


disclaimer: i do not own digimon or take credit for the characters. they belong to fox kids, toei, etc.

author's note: this is set when the adventures in the digiworld are over. if you don't know who these characters are, don't bother to read this because i assume you do. oh yea, when you see & , it indicates matt thinking to himself. hope you like my first fan fic! ^_^ hope it isn't too cheesy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

PART 1

Seventeen year old Matt always had trouble sleeping. Even when he was exhausted, it took him at least half an hour to fall in a light and dreamless sleep. In those 30 minutes, sometimes he thought about Mimi. Matt had a secret crush on Mimi, but didn't dare to tell her. He often wondered if she felt the same way about him.

On a Sunday night, for the first time in his life, Matt quickly fell into a deep sleep. Also, for the first time that he could remember, he dreamed.

__

(Begin dream)

Matt was in a dark and empty room by himself. The only light shone directly above him. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Only his echo replied. Suddenly from no where, Matt heard someone singing. He looked to see where it was coming from. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The singer was hidden in the dark. _Hey, it's a girl!_ She sounded like she was around his age. _That girl... She reminds me of someone.._. She sang sweetly and clearly, but she wasn't singing any words. _She sounds so sad. Like she's lost someone who she loves or something_.

"Where are you? I won't hurt you."

The singing stopped.

"Wait! Don't go! I just want to know who you are!"

Matt could sense a figure approach him slowly. He stood calmly in the light and waited for her to reach him. She started to sing her wordless song quietly, and Matt knew that she was close. He could finally make out an outline, but it didn't help him identify who she was. The figure stopped walking and stood in front of Matt hidden in the dark. A piece of paper floated face down to the ground at Matt's feet. He took his eyes away from the girl and bent down to pick the paper up. "Here, you dropped this."

He looked at where the girl was standing and was momentarily blinded by a sudden light filling the room. "Hey, what the -- ?"

The girl was gone, and in his final moments of his dream, he was holding the paper she dropped still face down.

__

(End dream)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

At school the next day, Matt's mind drifted back to his dream. _What was the song that I heard? I never heard it before until just now. I wish she was singing words to it too... What did the paper say? I didn't get a chance to look at the other side... Who is she? Someone I know?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Matt, your turn is coming up. Sora, you're next" Mr. Matsumoto was the music teacher, and it was him that brought Matt back to reality.

"Oh, ok." Matt looked at Sora for an idea what Mr. Matsumoto was talking about.

"Your musical presentation. You didn't forget, did you?" whispered Sora as she walked past him to the front of the class.

"Course not," he lied. _Ohmigosh! I totally forgot we're having finals this week!_

In music class, their "test" was to play a musical piece in front of the class. Mr. Matsumoto had warned the class that if they weren't ready to give their presentation on the day he called on them, they would get an F on the final and fail the class.

Matt was starting to panic, but he was excellent at hiding emotion. _I have my harmonica right here..._ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver harmonica. _Now, where's my sheet music?_ Matt searched his pockets and backpack, but he couldn't find it. _Oh!!! I left it on my dresser last night to look at before I fall asleep. I must have forgotten to put it back. Ok, now I'm really panicking! I don't have it memorized, so I need that music. I can't afford to fail this class.. I need a miracle to save me_.

Matt looked down at his desk trying to think up of a song that he could play impromptu, but nothing came to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of sheet music near his feet. _It can't be Sora's sheet music, because she has her flute piece memorized. No one else seems to have lost a page of their music_. He bent down to pick it up. The page had no title, words, or an author written on it. He skimmed the page and nearly fell out of his chair from disbelief. _This is the song from my dream!!!_

PART 2

Clapping erupted as Sora finished her piece and walked back to her seat. It was Matt's turn.

In a daze, Matt walked to the front of the room and put the sheet on the stand in front of him. He drew a small breath, put the cold metal to his lips, and began to play. _This sounds nothing like the girl singing when I play on my harmonica._He played tentatively at first, not really sure of what will come next, but as he progressed in the song, he stopped looking at his music and closed his eyes. He saw his dream once more. She was walking closer and closer to him, but her face was still veiled in the dark. He saw the piece of paper that fell from her hand and land at his feet. _Who are you? What does this music have to do with me?_ Surrounded by the serenity of the music flowing through him, he kept his eyes closed and played with his heart and soul. Too soon the song was over, and he opened his eyes. A ten-second silence was broken by the class giving him a standing ovation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

School was out, and Matt stood at his locker thinking about the music. _I knew that song... I only heard it once, but I knew it by heart. What does this mean?_ He was about to leave when he heard a familiar sound. A girl was singing. Not any girl; it was _the_ girl.

Matt took out the crumpled sheet of music, but he didn't need it. He already knew that the girl was singing the exact notes he held in his hands. _Am I just cracking up? There's no way that she's real and actually here! But sure enough, the singing isn't in my head. Someone in school is singing it... Is it Sora? She did hear me play it today_.

Matt walked down the hall, trying to follow the source of the voice. He walked past a 

window facing the soccer field. He took a double take and noticed that Sora was out there having soccer practice.

Matt strained to hear the voice again. It seemed to have stopped. _Aww, man! How am I supposed to find her now??_He jammed his hands in his pocket and started heading for the exits. _I'm never going to find her!_ He clenched something cold in his pocket and realized that it was his harmonica. Suddenly he had an idea. Matt took out his harmonica and started to play the song. For a few seconds he did this and stopped to hear if she would pick up where he left off.

She did. _I'm much closer. Her voice is clearer and I can sense her, too_. Matt followed her voice back to the music room where his "miracle" happened. The singing was coming from inside the empty room. He opened the door and quietly stepped inside. It was dark in the room, and the windows were blocked by boxes and other clutter in the room. The only light came from a small window unblocked by clutter to permit a small square of sunlight in the middle of the room. The girl was standing at the far end of the room in darkness. She stopped singing and waited for his harmonica to play. _She doesn't know I'm here... Will I startle her if I play my harmonica? She's waiting for me, so I guess I should_...

Matt quietly played his harmonica. The girl froze realizing that they were in the same room. Matt walked towards the patch of light and stopped at the edge so that he was still in the shadows. She did the same. He stopped playing to ask the girl the question that was on his mind all day. "Who are you?"

The girl didn't reply. _This is just like my dream... Only this time, I'm going to find out who she is_.

The girl took a little breath and walked into the light just inches away from Matt. With her eyes looking straight at him, she said with a quiet voice, "Hello, Matt."

PART 3

It took Matt a minute to realize who was standing in front of him. "Mimi! Is that you?!" 

Mimi smiled. "The one and only."

"Wow, you sing really well."

"You're not half bad on that harmonica either."

Matt blushed slightly at the compliment. "Hey, let's go somewhere to talk about this. I've been at school long enough." No matter how well Matt did on his music finals, he didn't (and never would) like school.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Outside, Mimi and Matt walked around quietly in no particular direction. Matt broke the silence first. "So, how do you know the song?"

"Actually, I don't know. It just came to me yesterday. I've been trying to find out what it's called, but it seems like no ones knows it... except for you." Mimi paused for a minute. "Well, what about you? How do you know how the song goes?"

"It just came to me yesterday, too." Matt told Mimi everything from his dream to where they were now. He left out the part in his dream where he almost saw the girl. "I just wish that there's words to this song. It's been driving me crazy trying to figure out what's the point in all this."

"Hmmm... Maybe the point isn't to know what the words are."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need words to understand a song. Music is the universal language. You of all people should know that."

Matt let Mimi's words sink in. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What do you think of when you hear the song?" 

They stopped walking to sit down on a bench. They ended up walking to the park where Matt liked to go when life was overwhelming him. The sun was just starting to set as Mimi turned to face Matt. Her expression told Matt that she was serious. "I think of a guy and a girl a lot like us. The guy likes the girl a lot, but never tells her how he feels. Later on in life, he finally gets the nerves to tell her how he feels. But she's gone --"

"Gone where?" Matt interrupted.

"I don't know. She's just gone. The poor guy feels like she's slipped past his fingers. Things would have been so much different if he had only told her..." 

Matt couldn't meet Mimi's steady gaze. He was silent for a while.

"What about you, Yamato? What do you see?"

Matt was surprised. She had never called him by his real name before. He was only called Yamato by angry teachers or by his parents. Even so, it was the most beautiful thing he had heard right behind Mimi's singing and his harmonica.

"I see a girl. She's singing the song."

"Yes, that was the dream. What do you see beyond that?" Instead of being annoyed by such obvious answers, Mimi was patient with Matt. He was having a hard time trying to put his thoughts into words.

"She's sad. So sad. It almost makes me want to cry with her."

"Why is she so sad?"

Matt found the words. "There's a boy involved. The girl really likes the guy. She wants to tell him that she likes him, but she's scared that he'll reject her. They don't talk for a while, and eventually they just drift apart. She's totally convinced that he won't like her now, and that's where I see her now. She's heartbroken thinking about how things could have been."

"That girl needs to get over with him!" Mimi snapped.

"Mimi, there's more." It was Matt's turn to be patient. "The girl in my dream... I saw her outline. I couldn't tell who she was because it was dark, but I remember that outline." The sun had set directly behind Mimi. All Matt could see of Mimi was her silhouette. "When I saw you back at school, your outline matched the one in my dream perfectly. I wasn't sure... I thought that I might have been mistaken or something. But now, your silhouette has convinced me more than ever."

"Convinced you of what?"

"That you are the girl in my dream."

PART 4

Mimi's sudden anger at the girl was replaced by confusion. "Me? Who am I all depressed about?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

Now it was Mimi who couldn't meet Matt's steady gaze. "Matt, I..." she faltered and turned away from Matt. She faced the sun set. The sun was dipping slowly behind the horizon, giving the sky a rich glow of colors.

"Mimi, we both know what the song means." Matt put his hand on Mimi's shoulder. Mimi looked at Matt's resting hand and turned to face him but looked down. Matt continued, "I've been killing myself trying to find the meaning and the point of this, but it's right in front of me... It's you."

Mimi's eyes flickered. Matt moved his hand from Mimi's shoulder to tenderly tilt her face up. "The song is a warning, Mimi. The guy and girl are us. You and me."

"So you're saying that you...?" Mimi's voice drifted off.

"Yes, I like you. I have for a long time. I don't know if it's love, but I do know that I have never felt this way about anyone. The song was showing me what would happen if I never told you. I don't want to lose you, Mimi. You mean too much to me." Matt hoped Mimi didn't see the single tear he wiped away on his face. 

"Oh, Yamato..." Mimi didn't see the tear on Matt's face, because she had tears in her eyes that were in danger of falling. Mimi threw her arms around Matt and held him tight. She placed her head on his chest and curled up in his arms. The tears she was holding back flowed freely. "I never thought... All this time you've liked me."

"Mimi, you're the sad girl in my dream. Are you depressed because of me?"

Mimi nodded. Her tears were falling, but her voice was steady. "I've liked you ever since we met back at the digital world. I'm not sure if this is true love either, but I know that this is more than puppy love. When we were able to go home and live our separate life, we didn't talk as much anymore. I thought I was losing you."

Matt held Mimi tighter. "But we have each other now."

"Yes, we do." 

Mimi's tears stopped falling. The last tear caught the remaining sunlight and twinkled like a star. Matt gently wiped away her tears. She gave a little smile.

"Yamato, it wasn't a mistake that we were the only people to know this song. It's like we were fated to be together and this music brought us together. The music came from our heart."

"I think that a force greater than fate brought us together."

"You mean love?"

Matt looked down at Mimi's sparkling eyes. He smiled. "Sure."

Mimi giggled and kissed Matt's cheek quickly. She turned around to face the setting sun. With Matt's arms around her, she sighed happily. Matt blushed redder than the sky, but he had never been happier. Together, they watched the sun disappear under the horizon. 

THE END

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

author's note: ta da! hope you people like my lil fan fic. hope it wasn't too cliché-ish for you guys. yeah, i know it was really corny. sorry if some parts don't make sense or are irrelevant. hey, this is my first time writing a fan fic & i was making it up as i went along. i know it's not much, but it's a start! i'd really appreciate some comments or feedback ... wink wink ^_~ hehe!


End file.
